


[Podfic] Almost Home

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Captain John Watson, English Accent, First Time, Gay Bar, John Watson Goes to War, M/M, Memories, Pining John, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn With Plot, Soundcloud, University Student Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: "He pulls out the ID card – the one that Sherlock had somehow seen when he was buying drinks at that awful club. He’s had other ID cards since then but he's hung on to this one for some reason. He looks at the image of his face, young and pale and idealistic, and he knows that just a month later that man would have found and lost the love of his life within a week, and even knowing that, John wouldn’t change a single thing."





	[Podfic] Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Almost Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607630) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 

> Every year, on my anniversary of posting podfics to AO3, I try to pick a story that is special to me. This year, my 4th anniversary, is no exception. I would like to present to you my 200th Sherlock podfic, a most wonderful story of longing, denial, angst and re-connection written by Berty. Thank you so much, Berty, for your permission to podfic your wonderful story; I absolutely adore it. I asked permission quite some time ago and they must have thought I'd forgotten all about it but I have not. It has been ready for weeks and weeks and I have listened to it so many times, if it were a cassette, it would have worn thin to the point of snapping.  
Thank goodness for digital!  
I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have.  
Thank you so much for keeping me company for the last four years - this last few weeks have seen some big changes for me and my online identity and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued support as I explore a new-to-me fandom, knowing that my first and abiding love will always be our two adorkable boys, John and Sherlock.  
There have been times when I have questioned my right to be here, worried that I may have outstayed my welcome, worried that you might be sick to death of my burbling in your ears. Your messages and kudos have shored me up at times and I thank you so, so much for that. Truly, they mean the world - even when it takes me a fortnight to answer. I read them often and hold them close to my heart.  
For the first time in four years, I don't have a whole raft of pods ready for you. I have become accustomed to being weeks and weeks ahead with my itinerary and I am currently about a week and a half ahead. There may be some gaps coming up while I get things ready for you but please know that I am working hard to bring fresh titles to you in the future. There is lots in the pipeline for both fandoms that I am involved in, but little that is complete, so I beg your indulgence while I get my act together and Get Shit Done!!  
In the meantime, please join me in enjoying this wonderful story.
> 
> Music: Magnificent Unknown by Jason Rebello


End file.
